Jewels of Love: Amber and Howlite – We are both myths
by melan anime
Summary: One-Shot. "Many times of my life, I thought of myself as a member of a fantasy world. I belong in a fairytale; I'm a mythical form after all. A legend, I'm the black rose witch." Aki is thinking but… she is not the only one! RoseUnicornShipping, Gift!Fic for Marlene101writes. RxR please!


_Head-canon story._

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own only the title and the plot of this story!_

* * *

**We are both myths**

_Aki's POV_

Many times in my life, I thought of myself as a member of a fantasy world. I belonged to a fairytale. I was a mythical form after all. A legend actually—I was the black rose witch.

A single rose…a rare rose…_a black rose!_

An evil witch…an emotionless witch…but _a real witch!_

The funny part was that I wasn't always like this. I used to be a human—a girl, an innocent child. That was before the darkness in my heart had taken away the best of me, leaving me naked and empty inside. I struggled to survive in a world where everyone rejected me. I stopped just living, trying to survive, to keep up, to fit into a world where I didn't belong.

I belonged to the world of fantasy—the world of dreams where myths and legends came to life while fairies and elves completed the fairytale. The only different was that I was no fairy. I was no elf. I was nothing good. I was the dark and sinister side of the tale.

I knew what I was…what I had become. I had become a monster, as my father had called me that day when my dark side surfaced, transforming me into a witch—a dreadful witch.

Now I wore a mask to hide my face from the world. Or perhaps it was to hide my eyes from the world, trying to keep my emotions deep down in my heart, if I even had one.

I held no wand. I needed no wand to show my magic. All I had to do was unleash the beast inside me, which was thirsty for pain. Pain? Yes, pain! I caused pain, I felt pain. But after all those years of rejection and sorrow, pain doesn't hurt me anymore. My wand is my thorns—pointy, long, deadly spikes ready to skewer each one of my opponents.

I released a creepy laugh because I was unable to laugh purely. I wasn't a good thing anyway. I was scarred forever. I was marked, cursed, and knit into one world while I belonged to another one.

I was like a rose filled with thorns. A cruel witch, I was ready to hurt without a second thought. Without even the first thought, I could hurt them all…everyone who had tried, was trying, and would keep trying to hurt me.

_But why did everyone desire to harm me?_

I never messed with them. Never did I make the first move against them. They had done a lot, but they simply failed. You cannot slight a witch and get away without some trace of revenge. They deserved it, after all.

I clenched my fists, feeling anger flowing through my veins like hot poison. Everyone had always hated me and still hated me.

Nobody loved me.

Maybe it was because I was a witch. Maybe it was because I didn't belong in this world. Maybe it was because I belonged to another one.

One man had tried to come to me; to see me, the true me. He was different than the others. He had struggled until he finally reached my heart. He had stayed with me, he had comforted me. He had held me, but he had also promised me.

His words still echoed in my head… _I will never leave you_… _I will never hurt you_… _I will never betray you_…

Lies, lies, lies…

Because he had left me, he had hurt me, and he had betrayed me! He had run away from me, shaking in fear of what I was, what I could do, what I could become…

Liar, liar, liar…

Yelling in my head, I felt the blood roar in my ears. I had to swallow the bile in my throat.

The day he left me was the worst day of my life. It was the day that I had let the witch take away my last drop of sanity. I had released the beast inside me to cause chaos and destruction everywhere.

But at the same time, that day was the day I had met another myth, another legend, another hurting soul which-

"Why don't you sleep, my little rose?" a man asked me in a groggy voice, stretching out one hand and wrapping it around my waist.

He pulled me closer to him, cutting my thoughts irretrievably. But I didn't care. My heartbeats grew faster and stronger under his touch. This man was not like the others. Most importantly, this man wasn't like the last one.

He had never promised me, giving me false hopes. He had never cared about my evil side or the devastation I could cause…

Because he was like me; he wasn't a human being. He didn't belong in this world either. He held a noble creature inside, a source of strength, pumped from another world.

A world like mine…

It was filled with dragons and chimeras and beasts and monsters but, it was a world where myths and legends came to life... a world with its own thorns, a world filled with unicorns.

"Andore," I called his human name because right now, I was lying near a noble unicorn, who held me on his lap. I cracked a smile. "Cursed people never rest. Especially the witches!" I whispered and he only held me tighter.

"You are neither of those things," he replied calmly. "You are not cursed, you are gifted." He kissed the tip of my nose, rubbing his check on mine. "And you are not a human…" I felt his breath on my ear. "You are not only a witch…" He kissed my jaw line."You are a rose…a rare rose."

This time, I smiled with warmth. Only a minute later, he covered my lips with his, dragging me away in a whirlpool of emotions where feelings and logic did not coincide. It was just as day and night couldn't go hand in hand. It was either day or night. It couldn't be day and night at the same time.

Just like I, just like he...

We could not be humans and legends simultaneously. We could be humans or legends.

We don't belong here. We couldn't try to survive alone. We needed to live, but not in a world that do not accept us.

That was why he was taking me with him. We were going back. We were going home. We both belonged in the same world…the world of fantasy. _We were both cursed!_ We were both creatures from other realities—we were the same…

After all _we were_ _both myths_…

* * *

**Marlene I'm not sure if this is good but still I hope you like it…**

**_My special thanks to my lovely beta __BlackRoseDragonCK!_**

**Please review! But please, please, please, no flames…!**


End file.
